


The Emotional Rollercoaster

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Woman problems, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: Levy is on her period, and when she is on her period, she is usually grumpy, something that she can't help. It certainly doesn't help when a certain Dragon Slayer can smell that she is bleeding.





	The Emotional Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this will deal with Levy while she is on her period. I assume that they still have periods. I love exploring the idea of them dealing with issues that we would deal with, such as periods. Does this bring the girls down? Can Natsu and Gajeel smell it. I want to know!

Levy was feeling so many emotions, most of these being negative. Although she knew the reason as to why she felt so angry and agitated for the last few days, she couldn’t relieve her negative feelings. Her period was about to come and like every other time it came around she always feels angry and more easily irritable. She hurt in ways that never hurt until it came around, such as her breasts were sore and she had pains go up her back ever so often a few days before it started. She also ate a lot. She ate way more than she usually did which annoyed her.

 

Levy was currently sitting with Jett and Droy in the guild hall, discussing a mission they were going to go on soon. The hall was mainly quietly with a few wizards spotted about the place. Cana was by the bar drinking a large barrel of alcohol to herself. She was on her second barrel by the way of one lying on the floor beside her. Nab, like usual was by the request board browsing but wasn’t going to take on any job.

 

Makao and Wakaba were sitting in their own corner of the guild drinking on their own beer. Romeo was sitting beside his dad and was reading his book on flames. Levy was sitting at a table with the two boys in front of her, a large sandwich before her. It was a double decker sandwich in which she was going to destroy. She opened her mouth wide and glomped down on the sandwich. Levy wasn’t in the mood for the request. They were to go to a ballroom dance and go undercover to find who was trying to sabotage the whole thing. Levy took another biteful of her sandwich, a bit of tomato slipping from the bread. She felt a hand pull the tomato from her lips. She turned to see Gajeel sitting beside her, tomato slice in hand. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and Gajeel slipped the tomato into her mouth. She chewed on it, turning away to hide the blush she had on her face.

 

“Easy tiger,” he chuckled. “Hungry much?” he laughed yet again which irked Levy. On the rational side, she knew he was only teasing, meaning her no harm whatsoever. And yet, the comment angered her. What was it to him how much she ate.

 

“Yes. I’m hungry. Am I not allowed to eat? God,” she growled at him. She wanted to feel bad for snapping at him, especially when hurt crossed his face. But she was angry at his comment nonetheless. She took another large bite of the sandwich and chewed it on it angrily. 

 

“No...of course. I’m kidding. Short stuff. Are you feeling alright?” she eyed him again, glaring at him. He shook his head and looked at the notes the two others had been taken, he decided that he should change the conversation before she snapped at him for no reason. “What’s your mission?”

 

Levy stopped glaring at him and turned to look at him, her expression a lot softer, “A ballroom dance. We have to find out who is trying to sabotage it. So far we have two contestants having been stolen. Luckily they were wizards and could get out. However we need to go there, infiltrate and learn who is trying to take out the competition,” Gajeel nodded at Levy’s brief explanation of the mission.

 

“Sounds cool. Can I come?” he asked Levy. She grabbed the notepad and began jotting down numbers. He watched her closely as she muttered to herself scribbling down words. She muttered to herself, picking up her sandwich to take another bite. She eyed him dangerously before returning to her notebook.

 

“If you want. I kinda need the money...the halls rent went up and I’m a little short. Are you guys cool if Gajeel joins?” she asked looking to Jett and Droy who looked to each other giving each other a strange glance. That irked her. Why were they sharing a glance, one that was against Gajeel coming. Was there a problem between them that they didn’t tell her. She glanced to Gajeel. He looked rough around the edges with his piercings down his nose and along his eyebrows. His long dark shaggy hair also gave him the impression that he was a bad person. Even in his past he had been considered a bad person, even going so far to attach the three of them but that was long in the past. To Levy it was just a nightmare, like it never had happened. She didn’t even think about that. Did they still hold a grudge against him.

 

“He always comes. Makes no difference. If we said no, he would still tag along anyway,” Jett muttered. Levy eyed him angrily. Why would he care if he came along. He was more or less a member of shadow gear. He was a great fighter and a great addition to the team, why did they care if he tagged along or not.

 

“I don’t need any mon-” Gajeel began.

 

“What does that mean?” Levy hissed to Jett, slamming her hand on the table. She was on her feet and was getting in his face.

 

Jett stood up copying Levy, “We are supposed to be a team but these days you two go off on your own and go on duo missions and when it is the three of us, he still comes. You don’t need to be joined at the hip,” Jett growled back. She couldn’t understand why he was getting angry about the two of them going on duo missions. He was more or less part of the team. Why did they reject him? The pain she had in her stomachs gerew and she felt weak from a cramp but she bit back the pain and used her pain to fuel her anger.

 

Levy wanted to take a deep breath, however, “What does it matter if we go on some solo’s? It’s not a problem. I don’t have to go on every single mission with you guys. I know we were team shadow gear, but after Tenrou things are different,” she growled at them. Things were different since Tenrou which was almost a year ago.

 

“Short stuff, it’s fine I don’t have to go if they don’t want me,” Gajeel put a hand on her elbow and pulled her back so that she could sit down. Instead she turned to him, growling. She never minded being called short stuff, she tended to find his little nicknames adorable, however she was angry and took it out on him.

 

“Stop calling me that!” Levy growled and stormed off to sit beside Cana by the bar. Cana just gave her a look then pushed a glass of wine to her. She was on her third barrel of alcohol, the second barrel lying next to it’s first. 

 

“Thank you,” Levy muttered, taking the glass of wine and sipped it. The red liquor burned her throat and her stomach felt weak but she needed something to calm her nerves. She had no reason to be so angry but because of the pain she felt, she felt so angry. She honestly would love to just chill with a blanket, cozy and warm reading a book.

 

“Time of month again. It’s cool. They are men and don’t understand. I had to explain it to my dad when we were out at the pool and I didn’t want to go in,” Cana laughed sadly. Gildarts had left not long after that and she hadn’t spoken to him since. Levy took a swig of the drink. “He didn’t get it of course. His response was well don’t bleed in the pool and to keep my legs shut. Me can be such idiots at time,” Cana smiled to Levy and she let out a small laughter. 

 

Levy felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gajeel, he took a seat beside her and looked at her sadly, “Shor- Levy. What’s wrong? You seem a little tense. Are you worried about paying your rent. I’ve never seen you so angry,” he pulled her closer to him but she pushed him away. “Oh you smell different....you smell like iron. it’s kind of nice,” Levy pushed him away while Cana laughed. “Short stuff?” he asked her again. He could smell her. She was bleeding now. She expected to be bleeding tomorrow and Gajeel could easily smell her. Could smell her bleeding. 

 

“Leave me alone. I have to go,” Levy stood up and rushed to the toilets, she grabbed Cana by the hand and pulled her along. Levy let go of Cana’s hand and raced into the stall. She slammed the door behind her. She went into her purse and saw that she didn’t have anything with her. “Cana...do you have a tampon on you?” Levy asked in a small voice behind the door. Cana went into her purse and slipped one under the door for her.

 

“I think Gajeel really likes you. It’s nice. He seemed honestly worried and hurt,” Cana admitted, leaning against the sink.  Levy came out of the stall a few minutes later, looking to Cana with sad eyes.

 

“I think he might as well,” Levy muttered, “However he can smell me. His stupid heightened sense of smell. And I keep getting angry at him when he doesn’t deserve it,” Levy mumbled. She did felt bad for getting angry. Her emotions was getting out of control and she kept taking it out on people she cared most about.

 

“Get some water. Have a chill. Go home have a nap if you want,” Levy followed Cana out of the toilets and back to the bar. Cana got Levy a glass of water and they moved to the sofas in the corner of the guild where there was no one around.

 

Levy rested her head against Cana’s shoulder and dug into her back and pulled out a small vile. She put it to her lips and swallowed it back. She gagged on the taste. “Cramps?” Cana asked. Levy nodded her head, her gaze on Gajeel as he still sat at the table she had been at previously, Lily beside him.

 

Levy felt bad for how she spoke to Jett and to Gajeel. She just felt so irritable and down. She wanted to res for a bit and just hide from all her negative emotions. Gajeel walked over to the girls once again with Lily at his side. Lily took a seat on Levy’s lap while Gajeel sat opposite. Levy wrapped her arms around his little body and pulled him in close to her chest.

 

“Levy...something is bothering you. Cana can you give us a moment,” Gajeel stated. Cana nodded and moved back to the bar for her barrel that she had abonded for Levy.

 

“I’m sorry about before. I just feel irritable,” Levy apologised. She was pulling gently on Lily's tail, an action that the exceed secretly loved. He loved when Levy did it. When others tried it wasnt as enjoyable. Gajeel moved closer to her, taking one of her small dainty hands in his large beefy hands “I think I’m going to go home and just have a nap,” Levy stood, holding Lily still. She turned him round so that his head was resting in her shoulder.

 

“That doesn’t explain much. I’m coming with you,” Levy stood and let Gajeel follow her to the fairy halls. “So why are you so irritable. You know the cause, don’t you?” Gajeel asked, putting a small hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the guild hall and into magnolia. 

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled she looked down at her small feet. Her cramps tightened in her stomach and she winced a little, her grip on Lily tightened.

 

“Then why don’t you try to change it,” he asked, cocking his head to the side. Levy was certain that boys were oblivious to periods. They must never have been taught about it, ever. Was it taboo for males to know when their friends which were girls suffered from cramps.

 

“Gajeel...I can’t change it,” Levy whispered to him.

 

“Sure you can. Salamander irritates me when he talks so I punch him in the face. Then I’m no longer irritated. You do the same,” Levy laughed a little but shook her head. “You haven’t even tried. I will fix it for you, if you let me know what is irritating you,” 

 

“You can’t. Jeez Gajeel. I’m on my period. That’s all. That’s why I am angry. Cause I’m sore and my emotions are all over the place. There is no 3rd party. It’s just me,” Gajeel stopped and stared at her, his cheeks dusting red. He put his hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. After a second he composed himself and let his hand fall to his side.

 

“Is that it?”

 

“What do you mean _ is that it _ ?” she mocked his tone.

 

“The reason as to why you are so angry,” he cocked his head to the side. Levy turned away and kept walking. 

 

“Yes. I get really bad cramps and they hurt like hell and I eat more. Are you happy now that I’ve told you,” Tears streamed down her face. Gajeel chased after her and pulled her into his large chest, his hand stroking her lower back.

 

“Why are you crying?” She shrugged her shoulders, her usual response to why she was crying while she was on her period. “Let me walk you home,” Levy nodded and Gajeel led her to her room. He followed her to her home which was just on the outskirt of Magnolia. 

 

“I got a few more books since you were last here,” Levy warned as she led him into her home. Gajeel walked into a library, there was stacks and stacks of books. There was one room in her home which was a library - scratch that - put an actual library to shame. The amount of books she had collected, all neatly stacked on the shelves. All if them alphabetical and in genre sections. He passed them all, following Levy into her living room. Gajeel took a seat in her living room while she rushed into her room which was the door to the left of the couch that he found comfortable.

 

She returned a few moments later in her pyjamas and a blanket. She was cocooned in her blue blanket and waddled over to sit next to Gajeel. She took a seat next to Gajeel and he took the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close.

 

“Do you feel better now? Will this help you feel less irritable,” Levy nodded her head. She closed her eyes and let Gajeel rub soothing circles in her side.

 

“Why are you crying?” Gajeel asked.

 

“It’s embarrassing. You can smell it and you won’t understand how we feel,” she muttered against his shoulder. 

 

“I’m trying too, Short stack,” he murmured against her hair. Levy felt his hand travel to her stomach. She turned to look at him and he gave her a gentle smile. She snuggled up closer into his body. “Just because I am a guy, you can tell me these things. Your problems. Juvia used to mention it to me. Tell me about your problems,” he muttered more. Lily was sitting on the floor minding his own business.

 

Levy smiled a little, “I want you to come along to ballroom mission,” Gajeel nodded his head.

 

“I would love to come along,” Gajeel gave her a bright smile. Gajeel elbowed her, accidently brushing his elbow over her breast. She let out a small groan and he looked at her curiously.

 

“I’m a little sore there,” she muttered. He looked at her just as confused, “Do I need to spell it out for you. My breasts are sore. They feel more tender when I’m on my period,” Gajeel blushed a little but nodded his head.

 

“Thank god I am not a guy. You are so much stronger than any guy,” Levy chuckled a little, nodding her head.

 

Gajeel stayed with Levy till it was dark out, they had stayed under the blanket for a while and when he was to leave he did something neither of the two were expecting, he kissed her on the lips. He reeled back that he had done such a thing.

 

“Sorry...Levy. I will see you tomorrow,” Levy stood up with him. She jumped onto the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, their lips brushing against one another. 

 

“Gajeel...I really like you,” she muttered against his mouth. He kissed her back, bringing one of her legs up to wrap around his waist. She moaned against him. He kissed her back, a hand going into the small of her back.

 

“Finally. I like you too, half pint,” he set her down on the couch and then turned away. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he winked at her before leaving her on her own. Levy took a seat on her couch. She had kissed Gajeel, even confessed to him. He confessed to her. Her head was spinning. She was grinning. She decided to go for a bath and then have a fresh start tomorrow.

* * *

 

Levy walked into the guild hall the next day, her stomach wasn’t as sore as it had been the day before. She made her way over to Jett and Droy who were having their breakfast. She took a seat beside them. “Hey...I’m sorry about snapping at you yesterday. I wasn’t feeling great and I’m sorry. However...I do want Gajeel to come along with us on this mission. After this one, we can do more missions on our own,” Jett and Droy looked to each other before nodding their head.

 

“Where is he? We need to leave soon,” Levy stood up and made her way to Mira to ask if he had been seen. She hadn’t. Levy turned back around to see him walking through the front door with Lily at his side. He waved at her as she rushed over to him.

 

“Short stuff. Feeling better?” Levy shrugged a little. She blushed a little after seeing his face. She did like him and he admitted to liking him back. 

 

“We are leaving for the mission. You are coming with,” Gajeel bent down so that they were face to face.

 

“You ordering me about hotstuff,” he grinned. Levy was about to bite back but she realised he had called her hot stuff instead of short stuff and just couldn’t find words to say. He grinned at her and she just couldn’t respond.

 

Levy turned around, her hair whipping him in the jaw as she made her way over to Jett and Droy who were finishing off their breakfast. They had a small container for Levy’s breakfast. She took her breakfast and followed the boys out. Lily was at his side and all of them made their way to the train station.

 

While they made there way to the train station which was in the middle of Magnolia, Gajeel walked beside Levy and would bumped his hands against hers. She looked to him with a smile and followed Jett and Droy who were in the lead and would talk strategy.

 

Once they had made it to the train station and were on the train, Gajeel took a seat at the window and Levy took a seat next to him. He held his hand out for her and she took it. He pulled her in closer to his side and she rested her head against his shoulder, “Sleep well?” he asked her quietly.

 

Levy nuzzled her head into his shoulder and she shook her head, “Not really. Sore most of the night. My back is really sore,” Gajeel put a hand to her back and rubbed it gently. She smiled apprictatively at his kind gesture.

 

“So did we miss something last night? You two were arguing when we left,” Droy asked, a chicken drumstick in his hand again. Gajeel looked to the two of them and then turned to Levy who was smiling a little.

 

“None of your business,” Gajeel hissed at them. Levy moved away from Gajeel, giving him a dark look

 

“Gajeel. Don’t be rude,” Levy scolded him. Gajeel bowed his head in a small apology.

 

“Well it isn’t there business,” he grumbled.

 

“They are my partners. You could be kinder,” Levy argued to him once again. He turned his head to the side.

 

“So you would want me to tell them what happened,” he gave her a wicked smile. Levy blushed and shook her head. In reality they had just kissed and told the other that they liked each other and kissed again. Levy wouldn’t know what to tell her partners. That she liked Gajeel, that he liked her but there was no agreement of them being a couple. Did the kiss mean anything anyway. He did it without much thought. His kiss was a quick peck on the lips as he started to walk away. She had initiated the more intense kiss. Her cheeks burned red from the thoughts. That night despite her back aching as she had previously informed Gajeel, her mind was plagued with the idea of him staying over. How he would have pushed her into her bedroom and would pull her shirt off and how he would crawl on top of her and slip his own trousers off and he would…

 

Levy went red at the thought of her imagination. If he only knew what she thought. He would have teased her until she died of embarrassment. She turned to Gajeel who was waiting his response, they all were. Jett and Droy leaning closer waiting for her to speak. “I mean not really..,” she pressed her index fingers together, blushing a little. “I thought we could discuss it first,” she mumbled to Gajeel. That would be best. To get clarification on what happened yesterday before they told anyone else about it. The iron dragon slayer gave her a wicked grin before turning to her the two other males.

 

“Do you two mind giving us a moment,” Gajeel asked. Jett stood up and led Droy to another seat down the carriage.

 

“Now?” Levy asked, her cheeks bright red.

 

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. Levy. I like you a lot. I want to be your boyfriend. Will you be my girlfriend,” Levy bit her lip but nodded her head. Gajeel smiled then pressed his lips to hers. “Perfect,” he grinned. Levy chuckled as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She had always imagined, well for the past year, when her crush began, back on Tenrou, she had always wondered what he tasted like. He always smells like metallic and a little of sweat, but she always wondered what he tasted like. He still had a metallic taste but it was nice, it was a cool taste. He also had a small taste of some mint. Just as cool. She laughed and pulled away from him. 

 

She went to stand up but he laced their fingers together, “Wait...do you think we could maybe get to know each other more before we let everyone know,” Gajeel asked, his cheeks going a little red. Levy nodded and then stood up to grab Jett and Droy.

 

They returned to their seats, “So basically...guys...I’m on my period. That’s why I was so agitated yesterday. Anyway...with that Gajeel was nice enough to look after me yesterday,” she explained.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Jett nodded. Gajeel looked to the other two and gave a small smile. They didn’t ask any more. Boys usually didn’t want to pry about her monthly problem and didn’t see the huge problem with her statement. It didn’t match up to what they had discussed previously.

* * *

The mission had went out with a success. They had found the person who was sabotaging the person. Levy had figured it out quickly and was now at Gajeels place, he was on top of her, kissing her neck softly. She was in her pyjamas, a small little night dress.

 

“Still on your period,” he asked her. She nodded her head. Gajeel grinned at her again, slowly pulled her top above her head and she gasped a little, her legs squeezing shut. She pulled his blanket over the pair of them. 

 

“I have my granny panties on. This is not the best time,” Gajeel laughed but pulled his own shirt off. Levy chuckled a little and put a hand to his chest. He did the same. He put his hand onto her breast and she moaned out a little.

 

“You’re so good looking,” he chuckled, unclasping Levy’s bra. She shook her head and held her bra in place before he could take it off. She pressed her lips to his neck.

 

“Not even a little peek?” he chuckled. Levy shook her head. She wasn’t really shy to show Gajeel her body. However during her period, her nipples were always swollen and if he was to get a hold of them then she would moan out. Gajeel chuckled and took her bra all the same. She gasped but Gajeel already had a hand on her left breast. She let out a moan and had her legs around his waist. He laughed into her shoulder.

 

“I told you not to,” Levy groaned out. Gajeel laughed once again and then sat up. Levy turned into his body and pressed her lips to his neck. He let out a small shudder and pulled the covers of the pair of them.

 

“Can’t help it, you are very beautiful,” Gajeel grinned. Levy hid her face against his shoulder. For the first time, she was happy to be on her period, well more like she wasn’t feeling the entire effect. She pushed her dress back down and cuddled into his arm.

 

She felt another kiss to her shoulder, she never imagined Gajeel to be such a cuddly type but she was so comfy against his arms. She felt another hand go to her stomach and Gajeel’s breath against her hair. She was for once comfortable while her cramps throbbed in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment. Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
